


lost among the trees i found you

by texting_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Armin, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Consent, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Creampies, No use of y/n, Omegaverse, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in the forest, Unprotected Sex, Weekend Getaway, Wolf!Reader, armin is one (1) good soft horny boy, cabin in the woods, cursing, did i forget anything shit, except there's a second day, freckled armin, he has a knot but like there's no other abo theme mentioned, i get by on the bare amount of plot but there's not too much of it, i mean i guess, i mean it's in the middle of a forest where nobody else is but it's still yknow whatever, it doesn't feel like this deserves a rough sex tag but it's not entirely vanilla either idk, just forest, like a lot, literally in the middle of nowhere, long haired armin, this is porn but also with feelings, what are tags, wolf!armin, wrap it up friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: the weekend getaway to the log cabin you'd planned takes an unexpected turn as you meet another person, miles and miles from civilization, deep in the forest and bathed in sunlight
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. I. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> >.>  
> <.<  
> someone order a ... armin, horny?

* * *

The car hit a pothole and the entire thing shook, jolting you wide awake.

Not that you'd been sleeping in the first place.

But the different shades of rich green dappled with sunlight surrounding the narrow brown dirt road, the slowly winding path and the knowledge of having long left the bounds of the city far behind… The prospect of spending the weekend out here, away from University and part time jobs and people and the noise had lulled you in.

Fully alert you barely managed to spot the last turn in time.

The dirt road had been a bit of a struggle to manouver, but it paled in comparison to this.

Mikasa's SUV ploughed through the deep-hanging foliage, and if Christa and Ymir hadn't both extensively praised this hidden getaway to the degree that it had installed a deep longing within you, you would have turned back hours ago.

You carefully pushed down on the gas, guessing where the road led by the more or less continuous patch of thick grass that marked the driveway and the gap between the trees and bushes.

Ymir hadn't been kidding when she said this place was in the middle of nowhere.

Just as you were about to slow down and take a look at the directions again did the leafs part and the car rolled out on a square of gravel that the moss was encroaching on.

A short path consisting of stone plates led from the makeshift parking lot up to the single story log house.

You shut off the engine and hopped out of the car, not bothering to close the door before you spun in a big circle, took a breath that reached the very bottom of your lungs and closed your eyes.

No other sound than wind in the trees, insects buzzing over the lush blooming yard and here and there a bird's call.

The SUV's engine clicked a little under the hood, cooling down.

You drew another deep breath.

It was so quiet.

You felt yourself calm down.

The trees were high, the forest surrounding you old.

The key was where Christa had said it'd be and you pushed open the door.

Inside the house it was cooler than in the sunshine outside.

In one corner stood a big bed, mattress only covered with a blanket. Cupboards and shelves lined the walls, laden with yellowing books, maps, trinkets, folded clothes, towels…

You dropped your sleeping bag by the bed and peeked into the adjacent room, seperated by the rest.

A clawed bathtub was wedged in there, along with a sink.

Next to the front door were a row of switches meticulously labelled in fading sharpy, but even if you wouldn't have been able to decipher the curving letters, Ymir had written down what to do anyways.

One after the other you moved them, activating the solar panels on the roof, then the ones for hot water. One was for the engine that made use of the electricity won by the solar panels, and that one came last.

In search for a toilet you stepped outside and rounded the hut.

The wildflowers filling the space between house and forest had the most amazing scent.

Here, on this side, away from the car and the fumes it had brought, you thought to smell the fresh note of water among wood.

The clothes covering you seemed heavy and itchy, but you forced yourself to unload the trunk first.

The temptation to ignore it and shift, take a run through the wilderness instead, was great.

There'd be enough time, you mentally chided yourself and carefully put the box with food and cooking utensils on the counter next to the clean, but aged stove.

Thankfully that wasn't running on wood - there was a fireplace in here, but the solar panels would supply the energy needed for cooking.

Two trips was all it took.

It was Friday now, in that nebulous time between late noon and evening, and even though you'd left early, the day was advancing.

The first run around the property and then out towards the hills barely visible by how the trees were rising was indescribeable.

Your brain simply shut off and you went running, paws easily finding their way across fallen trees, around bushes and between stones.

All too soon the sun was casting long golden fingers through the trees, and you returned, only arriving back at the hut after the sky had turned dark.

It had been sunny enough to cook up some of the soup you'd prepared beforehand, and that night you went to sleep feeling as blissfully exhausted as you hadn't for months.

* * *

Saturday - you didn't want to think about it but this would be the only full day you'd get to spend here - dawned with a pink sky, dew on every grass and flower, and the air so fresh you could see your own breath.

After a small breakfast you went back to sleep, simply being too tired, still, and awoke again when the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in sight and all the moisture had dried up already.

There was no use in bothering to get dressed. You simply slid out the door, pulled it shut behind you and then fell into the fur, diving into the forest with three long strides.

The stream you'd smelled after your arrival and had only caught glimpses of yesterday on your way back flowed fast and cold and offered a pleasant relief after trailing some rabbits in a fast paced hunt.

The water was sweeter than it could ever be in the city.

For a while you followed the flow, keeping to the shadows just past the area where the earth was wet enough to leave footprints in.

You could scent deer, and fox, and a family of badgers.

Birds chirped overheads.

Eventually the stream widened before the treetops opened and you found a big lake glittering among the green.

The river continued somewhere to the left, on the other side, but you were content swimming around on this side and cooling down.

The sun passed her cenit and you climbed out of the water a little further down from where you'd gone in. Your legs felt a bit heavy from the exercise, and it was high time to take a nap anyways, so without thinking much about it you flopped down under a tree at the edge of a small clearing that was overgrown with light green, wonderfully soft and pleasant smelling grass and dotted with tiny yellow flowers.

It really smelled extraordinarily good, but your tired brain was too occupied with how nice it was to lay in the sunshine and breathe in the warmed air and so you slept in.

* * *

Not much time could have passed when you blinked your eyes open again. The sun was still above the tree tops, though she'd wandered quite a bit, and your coat was fully dry.

You stretched languidly and realized you must have shifted in your sleep - the fur was gone and left behind was your bare skin.

The delicious smell from before was still there.

Lying on your stomach you took the time to carefully run a hand over the stalks, inhale the scent.

It smelled almost like another wolf.

But Ymir had said this area was deserted and no packs in the vicinity. 

A loner, maybe?

A loner, or a single wolf roaming around, searching for a place to stay, and by the heavy undertones, not disinterested in sexual encounters, either.

A pity the scent was bordering on stale already.

You stretched again and rolled around, blinking through the canopy above.

This hadn't really been on your to-do-list, getting a bit frisky with someone - going to a tiny house in the middle of nowhere in the depths of a no-signal-zone wasn't really a good idea if you wanted to roll around the sheets with someone.

And still.

You'd been cooped up in all sorts of stress recently, and simply the remainders of another single wolf signalling their willingness to meet in more ways than one was enough to have you take another roll in the grass, feeling quite nice and pleasantly warm through and through the more of the fleeting scent you picked up and the more you thought about it.

It also quite frankly felt fucking amazing to be able to be this free, away from the asphalt and the parks where everything smelled of a hundred different people already and the ground had been run bare by thousands of paws.

You came to a rest on your back again, with arms and legs spread out, yawning widely.

There was nothing to do, nothing you had to do and the freedom of maybe not even going back to the hut this night had a tingle of anticipation and excitement curl in your chest.

You tilted your head further back, squinting at the trees and the shadows between them, following a feeling.

The wind came from the opposite direction, blowing to the spot, and so you couldn't really tell for sure if someone was there or not.

Movement from between the bushes and you paused.

What you'd been pondering about, trying to determine if it was just a trick of the light or not, squeezed itself under a thicket and then slowly came towards you.

Long, sandy legs that met with an underbelly of the same colour before markings of an even lighter colour began to spread over the chest, sides and back.

The wolf's eyes almost blended in with the rest of the foliage, caught between green and blue and brown and grey all at once and even though he'd come as close as five meters now you still didn't move.

The wind turned and you inhaled.

The scent you'd picked up on the grass suddenly washed over you, in its full intensity.

A soft, pleased hum escaped you.

He was young, very close to your age, and healthy.

He took a seat a little away, orderly placing his paws, and then his ears flicked and he just watched.

Or allowed you to see.

You still hadn't moved from your rather revealing position and only turned your head to follow his moves.

He seemed elegant, somehow, even as a wolf.

You wondered what he was doing here, this far out - if he had his own little cabin somewhere, or if he was just passing through on his way to other areas.

But he was here now, with you, and the barely budding thought from before came back, at the heady notes of willingness being left behind in hopes of being found by someone, and being wanted in return.

And now he had found you.

You licked your lips and stretched again, maybe a little more lasciviously than necessary, not letting the other out of your sight.

If he was still interested…

You turned on your stomach and made a show out of cuddling a little into the ground, raising your hips ever so slightly and keeping your knees spread, open. Inviting.

The blue eyes strayed from your narrowed lids to what lay just out of sight for him.

You slid forward a little, rubbing over the grass and elevating your ass further.

"Aren't you interested, pretty boy?" You mumbled, biting on your bottom lip. "You were looking for something like this, right?"

The wolf twitched. Instead of leaping up he froze mid-movement, and then continued, although deliberately slow.

He kept eye contact with you for every step, ears turning a million different ways always searching for a cue he'd gone too far, or that you’d retracted your offer.

But you didn't, you allowed him to come closer and round to your legs, and then he was so near you could feel his presence behind you.

His soft, cool exhale touched the exposed, glistening spot between your legs.

You drew a breath.

Instead of the rough pads of a paw the palm of a hand touched the skin on your lower back, right next to your spine.

"What is a beautiful person like you doing this far out?" He wondered, and you felt satisfaction roll through your middle at his honeyed, clear voice.

He sounded so nice.

"I could ask you the same, pretty boy." You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked over your shoulder, curiosity burning away within you at what the stranger might look like without his fur.

Blond hair spilled over his shoulders, eyebrows a shade darker pulling up as mirth pooled in the same blue - they were blue - eyes that had captured you before.

Even though he was wearing as much as you, his eyes didn't falter from your face, despite what lay directly in front of him.

"And if I said I was taking a long hiking trip? Would that answer your question?"

"Hmm. Maybe." You tilted your head and his hand slipped around your hip, fingers softly squeezing the skin there. His thumb remained on your back, and he softly caressed the skin there.

It had goosebumps running up your legs.

"Are you going to tell me about you, now?"

He asked, body dipping down before he pressed a kiss to the bottom of your shoulder blade.

The heat his body gave off had you wanting to arch back into his touch, to give in more.

"A little getaway." You hummed, allowing a quiet moan to slip out as his lips travelled higher and began to press kisses to your shoulder, then neck. "Just a little- Hhnnm-me time…"

He had reached the side of your neck. Even though you tilted your head away and bared your throat, he pulled back.

Both hands found your hips again, smoothed over your entire back.

"'You-time', huh?"

"Yeah," You reaffirmed, watching him over your shoulder. The sunlight caught in the strands had some look almost white. "Just me, no boys, no distractions. To clear my head a bit, you know."

He nodded. "I know, oh I know. It just so happens that I'm a boy, though… Would you consider letting me stay for a while? It gets awfully lonely around here, and… cold, occasionally."

"Ah, you, cold?" You finally sat up to lean back into his body. The smooth expanse of skin that touched your back was everything but cold. "Can't have such a pretty wolf as you go freezing. Would you like to warm up a little? Cuddle in close…?"

The tip of his nose poked your neck before he drew a breath and slid his hands around your middle.

They splayed over your stomach and where thigh became hip, and then moved up until he'd cupped your chest and smoothed down your sides again.

His thighs rested to either side of you and you allowed yourself to run your own palms over them, over his waist and what you could reach out of this position.

He was close enough that you could cup his ass and gently tug him towards you.

His breath faltered and you felt the wet tip of his hard dick touch your back briefly.

"Is this okay for you?" He mumbled, chin on your shoulder and face turned to yours while you pulled him closer again, his front flush against your back now. His hard on was trapped between his abdomen and your butt, but he refused to grind into you. Only let himself be held close by you.

"Hm? This?" You asked, pushing back against him. His hands flew to your elbows, but he didn't push you away, neither pull you closer.

"This, and what might become if we continue."

"Yes, it is… You're the politest wild wolf I've ever met, you know."

Right after you'd said that he sunk his teeth into your shoulder, not deep, not even enough to leave any kind of mark. His tongue lapped over the spot to soothe the mild sting.

"Have you met many wild ones like me?"

He held his own wrist around your belly, hugging you.

"You're the prettiest." You said instead of an answer, and then you twisted in your spot until you could fully face him and his forehead was leaned to yours. Freckles spread over his nose and cheekbones. "I'd really like to kiss you, wolf boy."

"Armin," He supplied, eyes glued to your lips. "And I'd love for you to kiss me, too..."

And so you did.

With a hand buried in the hair at the back of his head you pulled, not much, but enough that he tilted his face up and pressed his eyes close and sucked in air.

His own hands came up to cup your cheeks and he moaned into the kiss as soon as you licked over his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

You had to pull him back to you with your second hand, to keep him from falling backwards and pulling you down with him, and though he protested softly the sound got replaced by another moan when you moved against him, rubbed your bodies together and over his erection.

He broke away from the kiss, heavily leaning on you and panting as you added a hand to the caress of his most sensitive part.

"Ohh, fu- Ah, I haven't-" He took a quick breath, holding on to your shoulders. "I really want to- Can we- _Ah fuck…_ "

He bit down on your shoulder again, a little closer to your throat this time and a little harder as well, and it was enough to have you pause in your administrations, dazed for a moment.

One of the hands previously busy cupping half of your chest slid down, down over the top of your thigh and then around the leg, dipping between your folds. His face was too close to focus on but he kept looking at you out of narrowed, blue eyes, not losing contact.

"So wet," He whispered against your pulse hammering away underneath your skin while you had trouble focusing on anything else than how his fingers skirted around your opening, collected and spread the wetness leaking from it, and gently tugged and flitted over your clit. "So much soft skin for me to press kisses to…"

It almost got too much just there, and you broke away, fingers digging into his underarm where veins sprung up all the way down to his hand and the fingers glistening with your arousal.

You caught your breath and felt after the wave that slowly fell back into the water, being denied its crest.

His chest was soft and offered the perfect place to rest your cheek.

Only after your breath had normalized again did you realize he was still holding you, still cradling you close and softly stroking your skin, patiently waiting.

An awfully tight feeling spread in your chest at this realization, and you tried to find a name for it as you lifted your face and stared into his eyes again, his features so soft and warm and almost innocent.

Instead of finding an answer you kissed him, pouring the fierce emotions into the touch, pulled away to push smooches into his cheek, down his ear and along his throat until you tentatively scraped your canines over his neck and teased a bite before drawing back.

Armin watched you out of wide blown eyes, lips flushed from the hard kisses and parted for air.

You turned around under his touch, backed up against him until his length was resting hot and heavy just above your cheeks.

"Please, Armin… Please-"

You eased down until your upper body was inches above the ground, and Armin followed you, skin pressed to skin and his nose in the hair just behind your ear.

"Yes? You sure?"

His voice was hoarse, even in the whisper.

"Yes, Armin, please, please let me feel you, fill me, spread me, fuck me, please…"

"Hmm… As you wish..." He sighed, parting from your back for only a moment to direct himself properly and then you felt his tip nudge at your entrance, tensed in anticipation and forcefully relaxed right afterwards.

Armin leaned in close again but kept his hips away enough to not overwhelm you. He slowly eased in, hands holding your middle, lips kissing and suckling on and around your neck whenever he wasn't moaning or sucking in air.

"Are you in all the way?" You mumbled, having given up on trying to hold yourself up and instead lying on the sun warmed grass. Sweat was beginning to form on your skin; Armin’s body running hot and the continuous sunlight bathing the clearing.

"Not yet… Just a little more… Can you take it? Should I s-"

"Yes, I can," You interrupted him. Stopping was the last thing you wanted now. "I can, I can, just push in… I can take it, don't worry, just, give it to me, come on don't stop now please-ah! Ah, fuck-"

Following your lead he'd thrusted the rest of himself inside at last, his hips now moving against yours, unable to fit a single sheet between them.

"Shit-!" It escaped him and he bucked, still as deep inside you as he could. "Shit- Fuck this feels good, _fuck_ …"

You moaned and attempted to meet his thrust but found your legs had gotten useless. You were spread as far as you could and it still felt like you were near bursting, stuffed to the point of immobility, Armin’s dick firm and thick inside you.

And then he gently pulled out again and it was like the planet that had settled after an all consuming earthquake was stirred up from its deepest center once more, the landscape turned inside out, mountains flattened in one place and being pulled up sky high in others and you groaned in pleasure as Armin held you together with his arms and bony hands, careful but firmly fucking into you.

Neither of you tried to stifle the sounds coming from you; there was no one around to hear and even if someone would bear witness - both of you growled and whined and moaned and grunted in the same breath, clearly claiming the other as theirs for the time this coupling would take.

Armin's thrusts grew wilder and you keened in satisfaction, which was only surpassed as his fingers returned to your sensitive spot, softly teasing it and then adding pressure as you leaned your head against his, whining low on your breath.

A particular deep thrust nudged you over the edge and you came, legs quivering, arms shaking, one hand curled around his wrist to keep him from overstimulating you which he somehow still managed.

He gave long, deep thrusts, pushing against your butt each time he bottomed out.

"Okay if I cum?" He huffed out, the hand not wrapped around you balled into a tight fist next to your head.

"Don't you dare pull out now-" It had meant to sound threatening but in your current position, pinned under him with your orgasm still sitting in your bones, making your hips loose and pliant and your body heavy and so wonderfully soft, it came out like a plea.

"I won't, don't worry-" His breath hitched, and he buried his face at the back of your neck. "I- Fuck-" He pushed in to the hilt, withdrawing right away. "Oh, fuck… Fuck-!" He rutted against you, second arm wrapping around your upper torso while his full weight pushed you down into the ground. "Fu- Ah… Ahhh… _Ahhhhh_ …!"

You didn't feel his knot on the last thrust, but instead of pulling out again he pushed deeper, again, and again, humping you despite not being able to go further, and in the split moment that he eased back a little, you felt it tugging on you. And then he leaned forward again and you arched your back to meet him, and under his shouts, hot cum began to fill you.

His hands were shaking as he drew deep breaths, holding you as close as he could.

Two, three long, warm squirts you'd felt already, each one being pumped into your deepest parts, before Armin's muscles relaxed.

He moaned and sighed at the same time, pulling the arm around your chest away to prop himself up.

You drew in a breath, wanting to prevent him from leaving just yet despite feeling he couldn't, but instead of bringing distance between you he only held himself up so as to not squish you to death.

His hips twitched forward.

Just as you were beginning to think that this must've been the shortest orgasm of a guy you'd ever experienced, he huffed, driving his knot deeper between your already spread legs.

His finger, still laying against your clit, picked up its movement again and it only took a few flicks before you came, too, moaning out his name, loud and unashamed.

You were rewarded with his dick beginning to throb heavily, sending more cum inside of you.

Armin panted and softly whimpered into the cross of your shoulders, thoroughly spent even though your body insisted on getting the very last drop out of him and coaxing another, this time weak, spurt.

"Oh fuck," He huffed, and you followed his tugging to position you both on your side. "Oh fuck, that felt good…" He curled one arm around your head, offering it as a cushion, and ran the other palm appreciatively over your legs. "Did it feel good for you? Did you-"

"Yes…" You sighed, bathing in post-orgasmic bliss and feeling very satisfied with the sense of _full_ that sat heavy under your stomach. "This was the nicest fuck I've had in… ages." Another happy sigh escaped you as you met his palm spread over the area below your naval, clutching where he was buried and locked inside you.

"I really needed this."

You yawned.

"Me too." He hummed, nosing along the back of your neck. "Ugh, yeah-" He moved his legs and both of you felt the soft sloshing that it caused within you.

A guttural moan escaped both of you and after that he held you closer, protectively wrapped around you with one leg thrown over yours.

The sun had lowered a little by now, had almost left the clearing, and Armin's warmth was a great comfort against the slowly cooling air.

It made it easy to fall asleep, safely knotted and surrounded by him, and with the exhaustion came a pleasant, dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was dark when you awoke.

Armin was gone from your side, though the grass was still warm where he'd been.

The bit of light that came from the stars overhead was enough for your adapting eyes to see it shimmering on a puddle where Armin's semen had leaked out from you.

As you slowly rose, more spilled out and you patiently waited for it to drop away, still retaining some of the warmth and comfort Armin had spent.

You listened after you’d peed a little away from the clearing, listened while you waited, but couldn't make out any noise nearby that might indicate he was still around.

It didn't really matter - he hadn't said he would be sticking around, and even though you'd gotten quite possessive over him during your fuck, that was normal when a lot of hormones were involved.

You shifted and trotted back to the lake, wading into it a bit before pausing to lap up some much needed water.

The sky, although a bit rippled, was mirrored in the body of water and you spent a few moments simply admiring it.

This weekend trip had been a fantastic idea, all things considered.

Though, you mused with your nose to the forest floor trying to find your own trace from this noon, it was a shame it would be over tomorrow afternoon, or late evening, depending when you'd manage to convince yourself to hop into the car and leave this slice of paradise behind.

The night birds were calling occasionally already when you returned to the house.

Without bothering to heat it up you tore through two cans of chili, dropped them into the kitchen sink, empty, and then waddled over to the shower.

The water was scalding, which was incredibly pleasant to wash away the remains of the pretty blond wolf and to soothe your muscles, which you could feel protesting already.

The several hour drive would be a nightmare…

At some point you must have shut the water off, toweled yourself down and then stumbled over to your sleeping bag, but you only realized when your face hit the fabric.

Your muscles were still sore but you were deeply satisfied.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

You awoke several times, only to turn to the other side and fall back under.

The sunrise was stretching tentative golden fingers through the slightly dingy windows when you woke again, eyes barely opening and unpleasantly sweaty in the zipped sleeping bag. Blindly, you felt around until you could open it, and then spent a few moments just relaxing in the slightly cooler air after kicking the cover away.

It soothed you enough you slept in again, not awake enough to remember you had to get up soon.

Upon waking, for the final time, and actually remembering now, you sat up. The muscles in your legs and butt reminded you of yesterday’s activities, aching faintly, but you found you could walk just fine as soon as you rose to your feet.

It was nearing noon, at least judging from how the sun was pretty much directly overhead already. While chewing on breakfast, you mentally tried to come up with a list of things you needed to do, and in which order, before your departure.

Five minutes later you looked down to find the plate in your hands empty and no further improvements concerning the list.

It was so easy to get sidetracked.

By the dark, promising trees outside; the flowers standing still under the sun - the ghost of Armin’s touch on your skin and the memory of sunlight catching in his hair.

A deep yearning bloomed in your heart. For a moment it was so intense you couldn’t breathe.

Then it passed, and air rushed back into your lungs, and you could still feel it sitting heavy in your chest, drawing you back outside and beckoning you into the woods, to find him again, to breathe in his soothing scent. To be with him.

Caught in the moment, you stared outside.

Neither of you had hinted at spending more time together; the entire endeavour had had a very strong no-strings-attached vibe. And yet…

Maybe it was the wolf, having been elated at the nice company and now wanting it back. It probably was, wanted to find the little clearing again, to return to what over one night only had become a somewhat hazy memory already, filled with gold and green and Armin’s soft touches and the feeling of his skin against yours. A fuzzy dream filled with pleasurable emotions.

You ached to return to that small hideaway, with him.

The deeply rooted wish to go out and search for him remained, even after you’d washed the dishes and returned them to their shelves, and the thought that one last run wouldn’t hurt crystallized in your mind as you stuffed your sleeping bag back into its case.

At long last, after everything was collected in one neat pile with the clothes you’d have to put on before you headed back at the top, you opened the door.

The hot air outside was like a curtain.

You took a step out and felt it heavy against you, smelled the moisture around you.

Clouds piled in the distance, above the trees, but you felt the approaching thunderstorm more than you could’ve seen or heard it. There was a faint buzz in your bones, preceding the change of weather.

The greenery around you gave off almost intoxicating smells, rich and heavy, creating a scentscape so lush you at first didn’t realize there was one among them not stemming from the plants.

Only when your eyes focused on the bright spot shortly behind the treeline did you take another, deeper, breath and could scent him on it.

Joy branded up in your heart, all encompassing and vivid. You moved forward, towards the triangular ears perking up at your approach and when he lifted out of his sitting position, up and into his human form, you ran the last bit to meet him.

He opened his arms just in time for you to fall into them and for a moment that was all that mattered; your body against his, his arms around your back and your nose in his hair.

Both of you took deep breaths.

You felt some of the tension you’d just now written off to the thunderstorm evaporate.

He adjusted his arms and smoothed his hands over your ribs.

Both of you pulled back at one point, and there were a million different things you wanted to say and in that moment none came to your mind, the sight of his wide eyes and the lights mirroring in them too distracting and his lips parting for air preventing any and all words to fall from your tongue.

Instead you leaned forward and kissed him.

Hands releasing his hair in favour of gently cupping his face, your left palm coming to rest over his pectoral muscle.

He pulled back just enough to let out a small sigh, and to lean his forehead against yours.

“Thought I’d lost you.” He mumbled, eyes closed and his arms pulling you closer. “You- You were gone so suddenly, I thought-”

He sighed again and pressed a kiss to your cheek, nosed down your jaw, to your throat. His hands ran up and down your back, tentatively holding on to your ribs, your shoulders, your butt.

His words were full of underlying emotion, a depth that shouldn’t have been there at the prospect of losing you - who he barely knew - and yet his voice was laced with relief at having found you again, at being back with you, at having you in his arms again.

It had your heart swelling in response, so much so you were itching to show him, to _prove_ it wasn’t just him feeling this way, and it resulted in you brushing his hair back, pressing smooches to the skin you could reach and rubbing your cheeks and throat against his. He caught on early and reciprocated.

For a while you were both very occupied with scent-marking the other, showering the others with affection and cuddles.

Somewhere down the line your fingertips found his arm, trailed down to his hand and intertwined your fingers.

“‘M still here.” You whispered into his skin.

You tugged on your conjoined hands, lightly, but the blond alpha bent towards you anyways, hugging his other arm around you again.

“‘m not going anywhere, Baby."

It slipped out, on the coattails of the rush the scent-marking had induced, and for a moment you held your breath.

Armin hummed, pressed a kiss to your cheek, pushed a nose into your hair.

He sighed again and tugged on your joined hands; having you follow him back until his spine met a tree and he pulled you against him as close as he could.

He whined.

A tiny, needy sound, and you couldn’t keep from smiling in response.

“Don’t laugh at me for being stupid.” He grumbled, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“I’m not,” You made no attempt to hide your grin. “I’m not laughing, see?”

You guided his face up, making him look into your eyes.

“You’re just very cute, is all.”

He lowered his eyes to the side, lashes giving the movement a dramatic look.

“Ah, psh-”

Before he could protest further you kissed him again.

He gave a small, strangled moan as you parted your lips and allowed him in. His hand in yours twitched, its grip tightening. Against your stomach you felt another twitch.

“Mint,” He mumbled as you first drew back, chasing your lips and tilting his head to dive back in.

The tree in his back didn’t give away, but you felt Armin adjust his position - and without having to ask separated from him, allowing him to take a seat properly before a fall would ruin the mood.

The only thing left standing as you took a seat in his lap was his dick.

It pulsed softly, the tip a deep pink and glistening with precum. At your hand encircling the shaft it throbbed once more, a big drop spilling out and leaving a thin trail as it rolled down to your hand.

Armin’s chest was moving with the deep breaths he was taking, you could see it from the edge of your vision where your forehead was leaned against his.

With the amount of fluid already having spilled out of him it was easy to have enough lubrication to move your hand, first up and around his tip and then all the way down to his balls, coyly putting pressure on the area where his knot would be.

The blond moaned softly. One hand of his held on to your hips while the other kept your head against his; you teased him a little by leaning in for a kiss but then not coming close enough for your lips to meet.

You wondered how far you could egg him on before he’d crumble and just take what he wanted, but the more you moved your hand, the longer you evaded a kiss from him the clearer it got he wasn’t going to do that.

“Please kiss me again…?” He gasped, eyes blown wide and looking up at you as you hovered over him. “Pretty please?”

“Hmm,” You watched him wench his eyes shut as you rubbed your thumb over his tip, revelling in the way his mouth fell open and his legs tensed. “Is that what you want?”

He lowered his head, leaned his cheek against your chest, legs trembling from the pleasure, but at your words he huffed and took a deep breath. Collecting his thoughts, before he put his chin to your collar bones and looked up at you.

“I’d really like to have sex with you again right now.” He swallowed. “But just kissing you would be so nice, too…”

He furrowed his eyebrows and you smiled at how cute he looked, even though what he’d said was far from innocent.

You let your hands slide down his shoulders, over his chest, until your fingertips reached his hips.

"I'd like that, too.” You squeezed and tugged his dick lightly. Armin’s eyelids fluttered, but he fought to keep them open. “Do you? Want us?”

“Yes-” He breathed, posture straightening up. “Yes, _yes_ , let’s, please-”

You lined him up with your entrance and sat down, easing yourself onto him.

The stretch deterred your thinking, the feeling of his dick sliding deep inside put a pause to everything else.

Armin sucked in a breath.

His hips twitched, providing more precum, even though you were dripping.

You watched out of half-lidded eyes, watched how Armin’s entire body went rigid. His hands flew to your sides, not tugging you down or lifting you up, just touching, holding you in place.

After a moment you were both able to properly breathe again.

Armin moaned, and it was guttural and loud and he brought your lips together

On his cue you lifted yourself off a bit, just a little, and then moved down again.

His pupils were almost all black, only seeing you. He tried to formulate something, tried to bring the words out, and failed as you rose until only his tip remained before sitting back down tortuously slow.

Instead of bringing out words he brought you in for another kiss, slipping his hands under your butt, helping you as you picked up the pace.

He guided you a little, his thumbs pressing here and there to have you tilt your hips just right.

You found the middle ground to pleasure the both of you, but just as you had found a rhythm, Armin’s legs tensed underneath you and he thrust up, meeting you.

A gasp escaped you.

With Armin’s hands on you and him meeting every thrust the pace picked up, both of you kissing and breaking apart and finding together again.

Your knees were beginning to protest. Apparently sensing you slowing down, Armin wrapped his arms around your middle and gently rocked you back and forth, grinding up into you.

“Need a break?” He mumbled, pressing a small kiss to your breast.

“My knees are gonna kill me tomorrow.” You sighed, combing fingers through his hopelessly mussed hair.

“Mhm.”

Your breath hitched as a pink tongue appeared and licked over your nipple.

“Want me to eat you out for a while? To relax your knees…?”

A warm shiver overcame you.

“Yes, please.”

Maybe it was unnecessary to be this slow while pulling yourself off of Armin, and maybe it would’ve worked just as well without you clenching around him, but it was worth it to hear him moan and see his hand tremble where it lay on the ground.

His breath fanned over your stomach after you had laid back. He took his time to kiss as much skin, caress it with his fingers after his lips had left it, as he could. You closed your eyes at the welcome touch. Were surprised when his tongue, so wet and warm, darted into your opening. As deep as he could, and then he licked a broad stripe up, over your clit, and your hands tangled in his locks, pulled him down, kept him there.

It felt a little like you were on a cloud.

His tongue twisted and turned and dove into your depths and circled your most sensitive spot so relentlessly, so _good_ , you felt weightless.

“Gods Armin, you- Feels so good…”

The blond hummed, teased a finger around where you’d been stretched around him before, and you tensed and relaxed, opened your legs wider, turned your head aside. He pulled back and you sighed at the loss of the feeling.

“‘m so horny,” He mumbled, and you blinked to see him rising, enough to rub himself on your pussy. “I- I need to- Please...”

You nodded.

His face turned to pure bliss as he shoved in, a little rougher than before, his fingers on your side digging into the skin.

“I got- So fucking worried,” He kissed the side of your neck, bucking forward until he was in hilt-deep. “So worried you’d gotten lost, or… Or, _fuck_ -”

You pulled him closer, deeper, dug your nails into the skin of his back.

“Feels so empty without your knot,” You pouted, gasping for air as he pushed in, bottomed out. His balls shoved against your butt. “Feeling so-”

“I can make you full again,” He breathed, eyes dark and hips rolling. “I can knot you again, give you another creampie. You want that? You want me to fuck you and keep you here with me for a while longer?”

“Yes!” You sighed, or moaned, or both. “I don’t wanna have to go, I don’t wanna- Ah fuck Armin _fuck_ … I don’t wanna, have to leave, make me stay, Armin, knot me and don’t let me go just yet ah _ah, ah! Fuck_ -”

He groaned and pushed in hard, the place where your bodies became one squelching under the impact.

“Yes Armin, yes, _yes please-_ ”

“Fuck…!” He pressed into your skin, only keeping himself up on his elbows, ploughing into you without holding back anymore.

He pushed and ground, pulled back barely enough and then thrust forward again, rutting as deep as he could, relentlessly working to bring you as close together as you could.

You felt his knot buldging at the base, were trying to push back and finally feel it filling you.

Armin moved his hands under your butt and fucked forward.

He thrust in, grinding against you, but then you locked your legs around his back, drove him deeper when he tried to pull out again and left him no choice but to push forward, holding, feeling his knot take.

Your legs relaxed and immediately he tested, tried to slip out. Couldn’t.

“Fuck yes- Fuck gonna cream you again, hold on- Shit-!”

He continued to move, now gently, rolling his body against yours, his thumb finding your clit, moving over it, bringing you back to the heights you’d been chasing on his tongue already.

Somewhere you were aware of the words he mumbled, sweet nothings about filling you, caring for you, keeping you close, and safe; how good you felt, how nice this was…

It all morphed into a growl as you closed your eyes, holding onto every piece of him you could get as your orgasm hit.

Together your growls and whines elongated into shouts, loud and uncaring and free.

His tongue lapped over your neck a few times but then it was time, his time to tense and begin to shake, ryhtmically grind into you with every twitch of his dick.

One palm of his lay flat over your belly, pushed down on it gently, made you feel the size of him, his knot, securely inside of you.

He shifted his leg a little as you felt yourself filling up.

* * *

  
  


You sighed and pulled him up into a hug, hitching one leg over his back.

He leaned back and tugged you with him, until you were both on your side, legs tangled and covered in leaves and mud.

“I have never… Met someone like you.” Armin blinked slowly, letting his eyes wander over your face.

“Shut up.” You grinned.

He smiled, watching you out of eyes narrowed in adoration.

Thunder rolled in the distance.

His gaze came back to yours after a moment.

“This gonna be a problem for you?” He mumbled, thumb caressing your cheek.

“Hm? Us unprotected or…?”

His eyes darted to the side.

“I meant the thunderstorm but… that too, now you mention it.”

“Oh. Well… No.”

He lifted an eyebrow. 

“To both of those questions. I’m hoping the rain won’t start while I’m still outside but- Shit happens.”

He nodded, and laid his head down.

He seemed more real in the brighter, paler daylight than in the haze of the summer afternoon and evening yesterday.

His features seemed a little more defined, too; the hair pushed out of his forehead pooling golden around his head and allowing an unobstructed view of his eyes, nose, mouth.

Tiny dots of white stood out against the soft tan and freckles of his chest, shoulders and arms. You trailed a finger over each you found, connecting them with an invisible line.

“Chicken pox when I was five.” He mumbled, voice an octave lower than before.

“And these?”

Thin stripes criss-crossing on his lower arm, the one he was using as a headrest.

“Had cats until I was 14, and they all hated me.”

“What about this one?” There was a welt on the other upper arm, and it was discoloured, noticeably darker than the rest. Looked fresher, although fully healed.

“Ripped open when I crashed my skateboard at 20.”

You fell silent, stunned by the ease with which he’d revealed part of his life’s story like that.

He hummed, deep and pleased, when you smoothed your body to his.

“Anything you wanna ask me?” You whispered.

He leaned his head back a little, enough to look into your eyes.

“Were you really gonna leave without saying good-bye?”

It seemed like he was trying to keep a neutral face, but the edges of his mouth twitched.

“No.” You put one palm against the side of his head. “I woke up and you were gone and I thought you had left /me/, but- I was gonna head out, do one last run. Was ready to try and find you when I came out this morning, if you hadn’t been waiting for me already.”

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours.

After a moment of hesitation, you added:

“I don’t know but… This feels good, with you. Like you’re… A moment of safety in the middle of a raging sea.”

“Like a warm place to curl up in and wait until the winds pass.”

He opened his eyes and met yours.

After a moment, he exhaled softly. “I feel the same.”

“Feels right, with you.”

“Like it just… fits.” He nodded, cradling your head.

* * *

His knot softened faster than yesterday. Or maybe it was because you didn’t fall asleep and could feel when it happened.

The telltale trickling feeling had your entire crotch area tingling, but you didn’t allow that to break the kiss you were slowly moving with.

The crescending heat and lust out of your system had Armin’s kisses go soft, long and full of feeling.

You moved with each other, giving and pulling, pausing and bringing distance before closing in and forgetting you’d ever been apart.

"Mhm… I think I just slipped out…" He hummed against your lips, his legs shifting.

You shivered as his cum flowed out freely, no longer stopped by anything.

"Yeah, feeling it." Nose in the hair by his temples you sighed softly.

Apparently Armin sensed what you were going to say next, as you could feel his muscles tensing under you. "I have to go soon."

He grunted, and rolled until he was lying between your legs again, propped up on one arm and having the other hand free to touch you as softly as he could.

"What if I knot you again? You can't leave, then…" He jutted out his bottom lip.

"I'd have to take you with me." You shrugged, smiling at the pout he put on.

His expression evened out the longer you looked at each other.

There was a certain kind of rawness in the way he was in this moment, so open, vulnerable.

He touched his lips to yours once more.

"Meeting you was the best that could've happened to me in these woods."

He said.

It was sincere, a matter of fact.

"I think so, too." You agreed, not letting go of his eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know if armin would hitch a ride back to civilization with you or id he'd just give you his phonenumber and to just text him (and whenever he'd get back to being a full time human he'd answer), so i suppose this is the sort of open end where you get to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> me: what are,, words,,,,,  
> also me: literally wrote this down in two afternoons after it kept bouncing around my head yeehaw \\(@-@)/
> 
> ha ha levi who... idek why but armin and now eren keep skirting around my mind hmm


End file.
